1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of producing an embossing cylinder having a predetermined pattern thereon for embossing sheet materials such as wall coverings. The cylinder with the embossing pattern thereon is produced by applying a mesh or screen having the predetermined pattern inscribed therein to a cylinder, applying a hardenable material over the screen, allowing the material to set, removing the screen to expose the cylinder with the embossing pattern thereon and allowing the material to fully cure or harden.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various techniques have been proposed for the production of embossing cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,795 to Nauta discloses an embossing cylinder with a composite coating of a synthetic plastic in which the surface layer has an area of greater resilience than the other areas. The layers of coating are formed on the cylinder by spraying, dipping or other means. Preferably, the inner layer is formed by providing a mold around the cylinder core and introducing a fluid resin into the space between the core and the wall of the mold which is hardened. Portions of the formed layer on the cylinder core are carved out to produce the desired surface pattern and a second layer of resin is subsequently deposited on the carved first layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,251 to Lewis et al discloses a method of preparing an embossing matrix with a stucco pattern. The method includes an etching step to produce the embossing pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,864 to Broderick discloses a method of preparing lenticular embossing cylinders by coating the cylinders with an acid resist followed by spray-coating with a second acid resist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,984 to McKay discloses a method of preparing embossing cylinders with a design thereon. The cylinders are prepared by a method that includes copper plating and etching steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,261 to Reith discloses a method of producing an embossing cylinder that includes the steps of coating with a photographic emulsion and electroplating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,677 to Smith discloses the concept of using an epoxy to attach embossing segments to the surface of a cylinder.
An object of the present invention is to provide embossing cylinders for embossing sheet material to provide a visual pattern effect wherein the embossing pattern on the cylinders is composed of a hardened material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for preparing embossing cylinders having a predetermined pattern thereon which can be produced easily and economically.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method using a screen to form an embossing pattern on a cylinder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method using a screen to form an embossing pattern which is a continuous, uninterrupted pattern about the entire circumference of the cylinder.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method using a screen to form an embossing pattern which will produce a repeat, embossed, continuous, uninterrupted pattern in sheet material.